


Resentment

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [45]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: I've been away for ages, but there's this AUgust prompt challenge on tumblr so I'm gonna try to do it, and use it to complete some of that DTW prompt challenge too. So, expect more short oneshots from me soon!





	Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for ages, but there's this AUgust prompt challenge on tumblr so I'm gonna try to do it, and use it to complete some of that DTW prompt challenge too. So, expect more short oneshots from me soon!

It's not that Raven had never believed in soulmates, oh no. She knew it was real, she'd seen her friends go through the whole discovering their soulmates. She just resented it, plain and simple. She was 24, she'd never met anyone that made her "tick", and everyone she'd ever gone out with had eventually settled for their own soulmate, and left her behind. 

There weren't that many people on the Ark, and you'd eventually run into your soulmate, barely brush them at the corner of a hallway, ypu'd feel something hot coursing through from your hand to your heart, and voilà, you'd be mated for life. But not for Raven. It seemed like there was no-one for them. 

And then she'd set foot on earth, and realised that they weren't alone. And now that she actually had the possibility of getting a soulmate, it just happened that everyone on this damn planet was hellbent on killing them. She might just find out who they were in the middle of a fight...

At least it was a consolation that Clarke did not have a soulmate yet either. They both had loved Finn, they both thought at one point that maybe they just did not feel  _it_ \-- after all, how are you supposed to know in advance a feeling you'll feel only once in your life? -- but that he was truly the one.  But now they were both glad he was not. And yet, the prospect of their soulmate being one of these savages only made Raven resent it more. 

When she saw that fierce woman on top of her equally majestic horse, she knew something was not right. When she locked eyes with her from across the bridge, as she detonated the bomb, she knew nobody was supposed to feel this way for their enemy. She knew. Deep down, she knew without even having touched her before.

Raven resented soulmates. She resented having to fight this woman she found more beautiful than anyone she'd ever seen, she resented that it was kill or be killed. She resented that when she jumped into the ship, as Raven was barely conscious anymore, it was relief and not fear that coursed through her veins. In here, for now, at least, they were both safe.

Raven resented soulmates, and it felt only fair, in a heart-wrenching way, that she would lose hers before ever having truly met her. She'd never even brushed against her, never even held her hand, never felt that feeling... and yet, when her body was brought in, she knew she could never feel again. Raven resented that she'd resented it.


End file.
